moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Wallace
Category:Characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = Marsellus Wallace (husband) | status = | born = 1970 (approx.) Date approximated based upon the age of actress Uma Thurman. | died = | 1st appearance = Pulp Fiction (1994) | actor = Uma Thurman }} Mia Wallace is a fictional television actress-turned mob wife featured in the 1994 action/crime feature film Pulp Fiction, directed by Quentin Tarantino. She was played by actress Uma Thurman. Biography Mia Wallace was born some time around the year 1970. As a woman in her mid-twenties, she lived a hedonistic lifestyle, which consisted of constant partying, chain smoking, drinking and copious amounts of illegal pharmaceuticals. Mia once tried her hand at acting. She was cast to play a role in a potential television series called Fox Force Five. All of the main cast members from the show was a specialist in some sort of combat, and each came with their own unique gimmick. Her character's trademark was that once per episode, she would have ended the show by telling a joke. As luck would have it however, the studio decided to give Fox Force Five a pass, and it never progressed beyond an unaired pilot. It is unclear exactly when Mia did her Fox Force Five, but it is known that she did it some time before marrying Marsellus Wallace. At some point, she met and later married a powerful Los Angeles crime boss named Marsellus Wallace. Marsellus was very protective of Mia and was known to be very reactive towards others who might treat her in a way he deemed inappropriate. Water cooler talk amongst Marsellus' underlings posited that he threw one of his hired thugs, Antwan Rockamora, aka Tony Rocky Horror, off a four-story balcony for allegedly giving Mia Wallace a foot massage. When asked about the incident, Mia acted surprised, but didn't deny that it may have in fact happened. One evening, while Marsellus was away taking care of business, he asked one of his hitmen, Vincent Vega, to take Mia out for a good time. Vincent was already on edge with the knowledge of what happened to Tony Rocky Horror, so he was determined to entertain Marsellus' new bride, but to do so as a gentleman. When Vincent arrived at the Wallace estate to pick her up, Mia immediately dominated the evening. He reminded Vega that Marsellus instructed him to take her out to show her a good time, and what she wanted to do was to go to a trendy 1950s'-style lounge called Jack Rabbit Slim's. After dinner (and numerous cigarettes an a nose full of cocaine), Mia cajoled Vincent into entering a twist contest with her. They came in first place. Afterward, they went back to Mia's place to have a drink. While Vincent was going to the bathroom, Mia rummaged through his coat and found a baggie of white powder. Believing it to be cocaine, she snorted it, not realizing that it was actually heroin. Mia overdosed and Vega found her on the floor with blood pouring out of her nose. He immediately brought her to his friend Lance's house, begging for help. The household erupted into chaos as everyone frantically struggled to save Mia's life. With Lance's help, Vincent forcefully injected a shot of adrenaline into Mia's heart, which revived her. Vincent then took her home without either one saying a word. He walked her up the driveway to say goodnight and Mia told Vince her character's Fox Force Five joke. As she turned away, Vincent blew her a kiss and walked away. Notes & Trivia * * Other actresses that were considered for the role of Mia Wallace were Holly Hunter, Meg Ryan, Meg Tilly and Alfre Woodard. Other actresses who auditioned for the part include Isabella Rossellini, Daryl Hannah, Joan Cusack, and Michelle Pfeiffer. * Mia's character from Fox Force Five was Raven McCoy. She was an expert knife thrower and the granddaughter of an old vaudevillian who provided her with "a zillion jokes". * The song that Mia plays on her stereo when Vincent first comes over is "Son of a Preacher Man", by Dusty Springfield. * The song that Mia is dancing to right before she overdoses is "Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon" by Urge Overkill, written by Neil Diamond. See also * Pulp Fiction media * Pulp Fiction images * Pulp Fiction characters * Pulp Fiction miscellaneous External Links * * Mia Wallace at Wikipedia * Mia Wallace at the Pulp Fiction Wiki References Category:Pulp Fiction (1994)/Characters Category:1970/Character births Category:Independently wealthy Category:Uma Thurman Category:Characters with biographies